<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings About Current News by Andrew Spencer by Radioabsurd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980892">Feelings About Current News by Andrew Spencer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd'>Radioabsurd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All About Andrew Spencer [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew Spencer Loves His Mom, Andrew Spencer Watches Anime, Andrew Spencer's Parents - Freeform, Bisexual Andrew Spencer, Black Boys Crying, Black Character(s), Black Lives Matter, Child Neglect, Diary/Journal, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, High School, Isolation, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lowkey F 2020, Male Character of Color, Nonbinary Andrew Spencer, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Andrew Spencer, Pandemics, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Police Brutality, Racial Tensions, Racism in schools, References to Drugs, Self-Reflection, Stereotypes, These are not prevalent but they still matter tags:, Unspoken trauma, White Privilege, Whumptober 2020, i love commas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She mentions a journal entry, blabbering about a college-level <i>(gosh, he hates the fact that he went the AP route for ELA)</i> personal essay or poem or entry or whatever.  </p><p>He’s not really paying attention to her because he’s too busy staring at the assignment.  </p><p><i>“Write about how you feel. Whether it’s about the pandemic or the rising racial tensions or personal issues at home. Needs to be heart-felt and real. Must use literary devices. It also must be about you or contains you in it. No conjunctions. Double-spaced. Times New Roman font. Due tonight at 11:59 P.M”</i> </p><p>Or: Andrew has an assignment to complete for AP ELA. However, he ends up self-reflecting and venting about the past, the present, and hints of the future in his life and others like him.</p><p>[ contains short chapters. 3/4 chapters completed (12/9/2020). ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Spencer &amp; Kieran, Andrew Spencer &amp; Teddy, Halle Spencer &amp; Andrew Spencer, Halle Spencer &amp; James Spencer, James Spencer/Halle Spencer, Lake Meriwether &amp; Andrew Spencer, Mia Brooks &amp; Andrew Spencer, Relationships are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All About Andrew Spencer [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning [chapter one]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days seem longer than they are, though that’s probably because he’s used to moving around during the day and now, he mostly sits at the kitchen table or in the study for school instead of roaming the hallways.</p><p>There’s nothing interesting happening.  </p><p>His dual-enrollment classes are going well, though his French pronunciation needs work, and his math class is slightly harder than he expected. His high school classes are okay, though he hates taking ELA this year, especially since everything is online, and he misses going to the gym after school and taking his science classes in person.  </p><p>And then-  </p><p>Stuff happens.  </p><p>He cries.  </p><p>A lot.  </p><p>His dad comes home more, but it makes the unfilled presence of his mom cut deeper.  </p><p>Somehow the house feels even emptier, even though it’s not just him anymore.  </p><p>
  <i>(Then again, Mia stopped coming around. The last time he saw her, she had deep dark purple circles underneath her glazed reddened eyes and her lips were cracked from dehydration. She took one look at his face before turning around and walking away- leaving him alone on his empty porch.) </i>
</p><p>He doesn’t play basketball all that often anymore.  </p><p>He reads more, watches more anime, tries to get out of his head.  </p><p>He follows a bunch of Instagram accounts, tries to keep track of the world and-  </p><p>It hurts.  </p><p>He hasn’t spoken to Kieran or Lake in weeks. He hasn’t spoken to Teddy or Mia in days.  </p><p>School starts, but it feels like he’s dragging himself through quicksand, just going through the motions.  </p><p>He’s in the middle of eating a barely formed breakfast sandwich at 12:30 when his alarm goes off. </p><p>He’s in third period, eyes drooping and head in between his arms.  </p><p>The plate to the side of him has half a sandwich on it. His teacher is talking, her PowerPoint on display.  </p><p>He’s debating whether to just go to sleep when his teacher mentions an in-class assignment.  </p><p>He heaves himself up.  </p><p>He’s been slacking and has multiple missing assignments. It already feels like he’s barely stopped drowning from everything.  </p><p>He doesn’t have to add to it.  </p><p>She mentions a journal entry, blabbering about a college-level <i>(gosh, he hates the fact that he went the AP route for ELA)</i> personal essay or poem or entry or whatever.  </p><p>He’s not really paying attention to her because he’s too busy staring at the assignment.  </p><p>
  <i>“Write about how you feel. Whether it’s about the pandemic or the rising racial tensions or personal issues at home. Needs to be heart-felt and real. Must use literary devices. It also must be about you or contain you in it. <span class="u">No conjunctions</span>. Double-spaced. Times New Roman font. Due tonight at 11:59 P.M” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He opens a word document. Stares.  </p><p>He resists the urge to turn the volume on his laptop all the way down, tension rising in the back of his neck. He thinks before turning his gaze towards the silver refrigerator. There’s a picture of his mom on there, her head titled back, and eyes closed. She had been standing in front of the window in the living room and the sun was shining on her. A little version of him is on the edge of the photo. There’s a big smile on his face and his arms are up in the air. A bright yellow bra is strapped onto the top of his head and he’s wearing his mom’s red heels.  </p><p>His mom had laughed so hard she cried at the sight of him. His dad couldn’t care less, but one thing he and his dad had in common was that they both loved his mom. Thus, his dad took this picture.  </p><p>
  <i>(His dad also tried to take the photo down, when he was drunk, and put it down the garbage disposal. He couldn't figure out which was the right switch so he put it in the trash can. Andrew found it the next morning and hid it until his dad agreed not to drink anymore alcohol. His dad lied but at least he doesn’t touch the picture from where Andrew put it back. Andrew was ten.)</i>
</p><p>He glances at the picture before turning back to the blank word document.  </p><p>He puts his hands on the keyboard, barely noticing his teacher saying her farewells and reminders of homework before he presses the hang-up button on the call.  </p><p>He stares.  </p><p>Breathes.  </p><p>And then, he types.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the end of the beginning [chapter two]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stops typing and checks the time. He slumps in his seat when he realizes his fourth period is five minutes from ending. He heaves a sigh before saving the document, exiting out of it, and logging into google classroom in time for his fifth period.  
 
He has two more before school ends. 
 
He sighs before eating the rest of his sandwich, listening to his teacher talk about slaves and the different Brittan colonies in US History.  </p><p>He makes sure he’s on mute before snorting.  </p><p>He outright laughs when he spots the comments coming in the Microsoft Teams chat. He scrolls through them, a smile on his face, while his classmates talk about the irony of a white man talking about <i>stolen</i> slaves-<i> doctors and warriors and farmers and fathers and mothers and sons and daughters that were kidnapped, never <b>stolen</b></i>- during this particular time.  </p><p>He doesn’t let himself think about the situation any deeper than that.  </p><p>He’s tired of crying.  </p><p>After a while, the comments lose their grandeur, though some do make him laugh hard enough that he chokes on his saliva. </p><p>He turns the volume down low before opening his phone and going on Crunchy Roll. He starts watching the third episode of <i>The Seven Deadly Sins</i> and a small smile appears on his face. And then he frowns.  </p><p>He <i>seriously</i> hopes Elizabeth gets more development in season two.  </p><p> </p><p>He hates fan-service characters with a passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate when teachers talk about slavery like "and then they stole slaves from Africa." like, no. They stole <i>people</i> from Africa and then <i>forced</i> them into being slaves. Like, the way you say a sentence matters. </p><p>however, hope you're enjoying! :)  </p><p>(all mistakes are mine) </p><p>(I know nothing about anime btw)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>